miaandmefandomcom-20200223-history
Mia and Me Wiki:Rules
These are the rules and policy of this Wiki. You MUST follow them. Banning a rule more than 3 times will result in a ban. Probihited Content *Obscene, pornographic, abusive, offensive, profane, or otherwise violates any law or right of any third party, or content that contains homophobia, ethnic slurs, religious intolerance, or encourages criminal conduct content. Behaviour Do not: *Solicit personal information from any user under the age of 18; *Attempt to impersonate another user or person; *Post illegal or unauthorized content or use for any illegal or unauthorized purposes; *Post or transmit any communication or solicitation designed or intended to obtain password, account, or private information from any Wikia user *Cuss and use vulgar language. However, the word "damn" and "hell" is acceptable. *Spam. *Abuse, threaten and intimidate other users *Harass other users. *Bully other users. Do: *Be polite. *Be respectful. Images and Videos *Screenshots or videos from Mia and Me in canon articles must fall under fair use. *Images and videos added in non-canon pages and articles are under the responsibility of the user who uploaded it himself/herself. *Screenshots from the series should not be watermarked, squished, or cropped. **Infobox images are allowed to be cropped. *Screenshots does not have to be in high quality; however, it needs to be clear enough for others to understand and make out of. Blocking *Every user will receive a warning when they make a mistake. If they've done the same mistakes for more than 3 times (marked by more than 3 warnings of the topic), they will be blocked. **This does not not include for excessive random vandalism. **This "more than 3 warnings" act only happens for your 1st and 2nd block (of a topic). *Block duration for a user who breaks the same rules or policies, but not falling into the category of vandalism. This also applies to users who break the same rules, but still make some good edits or its bad edits don't have a major effect.: **1st block, 3 days. **2nd block, 10 days. **3rd block, a month. **4th block, 2 months. **5th block, 4 months. **6th block, 8 months. **7th block, a year. ***From the 7th block, the duration of every block will increase 2 months. *Block duration for a user who did excessive vandalism or spam all at once (this includes repitition, like using non-English in articles all the time): **1st block, a month **2nd block, 3 months ***From the 2nd block to the 5th block, the duration of every upcoming block will increase by 3 months. ***If the user who did excessive vandalism or spam is going for their 6th block, block them for infinitely. *If you feel that you've been blocked unfairly, contact the administrator in Community Central in a polite and calm manner. The admin will then make a final decision whether to leave your block, take it away, shorten it, or else. *An administrator MUST provide a reason when they block someone. Personal Information *For your own safety, please do not reveal your very personal information. Revealing your nationality, or which country you live in or your first name is alright. *Please don't ask explicit personal questions. *Don't answer any explicit personal questions if you don't feel comfortable. Copyright *Do not post copyrighted content in canon articles if it is not related to Mia and Me, or it doesn't fall under fair use. *By publishing ANY edit in this wiki, you agree that you allow other people to COPY, REDISTRIBUTE, SHARE, BUILD UPON '''and MODIFY''' your work, even for commercial purposes (with attribution). Warnings *Warnings in Chat are only given by chat moderators and administrators. *Warnings regarding edits are only given by administrators. *If you receive more than 3 warnings (about one issue), you will be banned for a specified time. *The total quantity of all warnings does not matter; what matters is the quantity of warnings about each issue. :: Example: You received 4 warnings about not using English while editing, and 2 warnings about behaviour. In total you have 6 warnings. You will be blocked, but only for not using English, not for your behaviour. '' *If you repeated the mistake you've done before (that got you blocked), you will get blocked after you got 3 warnings. :: ''Example: User Whatever123A was blocked for using bad language. However, after his block, he did it again. Last time he got 3 chances before he was blocked, but because he repeated the same mistake again, he only got 2 chances (for using bad language) from now on. Projects See Project:Projects for more information. *The format of a type of article is''' only''' decided by the leader of a project (along with the approval of the community). Administrators All administrators are: *expected to be wise and fair. *expected to not solve a dispute using their admin abilities (exception if there is no choice) *expected to be polite to other users. *expected to block with great care. *expected to choose a chat moderator with the approval of the head admin, or the community. *expected to be active (edit once in at least 2 weeks). *expected to respect others' opinions. Head administrator The head admin is allowed to: *select another administrator, chat moderator, rollback or bureaucrat (usually with the approval of the community). *set the policy of block durations. *demote a user from its higher rights (rollback, chat moderator and admin rights). *give permission to open a new project. *give permission to change the background, wordmark, and layout of the wiki. *change the rules and policies. Promoting Sites Wikia wikis Promoting other wikis in Wikia is allowed, but they are to be promoted in the forums, the user's userpage, or in a blog. Only some types of wikis are allowed to be promoted: *the wiki is about something related to fantasy. *the wiki is about a cartoon/animated television series, movies, comics, etc. (optional, but recommended) *the wiki is contains content that is suitable for users/viewers under 18. External sites They are to be promted in the forums, the user's userpage, or in a blog. The side needs to fall in this category: *The site is something related to Mia and Me (ex. a site about news of Mia and Me, a site about Rainbow s.r.l., a site about Nickelodeon, etc.), Fanfiction Fanfiction is allowed, although there are some rules/notifications about posting them. Copyright *By posting your fanfiction in this wiki, you agree to the license CC-BY-SA. That is, ANYONE can redistribute, modify, copy, share and build upon based on your work. Posting You can share your fanfic in: *your blog, *your own user page , *an article. (following the standards) Regulations *Age category (modified slightly from http://fanfiction.net): **G - General viewing. Suitable for all ages, safe for younger children. Contains no sexual content, adult themes, dark themes, and vulgar language, etc. **K+ - Older children. Suitable for children in the age of 9 and above. May contain minor action violence without serious injury. May contain mild coarse language. Should not contain any adult/dark themes. **T - Teenagers. Suitable for teenagers in the age of 13 and older. Contains some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult/dark themes. *Story genre (a story should have one main genre, with a maximum of two supporting genres): **Family **Friendship **Suspense **Romance **Supernatural **Horror **Tragedy **Angst **Humor **Adventure **Action/thriller **Fantasy These are our rules and policy. Any suggestions, problems or questions regarding any of the rules? Please leave a message in the article's talk page, leave a comment or contact our head admin.